battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Israel
Israeli Navy Welcome to the Israeli Navy. We attack only when threatened or attacked first. Our navy started in 1948 with the start of Israel's independence. Our main fleet is composed of Missile Boats, Destroyers, Frigates and Submarines. Our secondary fleet is composed of Battleships, Carriers and LCS Ships. Anybody who wants to wage war on us is welcomed to but keep in mind that even though we are small we are a very powerful navy. News * For the first time in nearly a year, Israel is finally at Defcon 5, Peace. * Regia Marina forces have been moving towards the AIF homeland. We assume it is a invasion force. * After a long debate on the issue, Israel has decided to stay neutral in the nearing Regia Marina/AIF conflict. How To Join 1. Why do you want to join ? 2. What will you bring ? 3. What is your flagship ? 4. What is your Game Center ID and fake name ? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in ? 6. How will you react around other members ? You must fill out every question in this application , otherwise your request will be denied. ''Chain of Command *'Aluf(Admiral)-David Marcus(Marcboy99)Head of Engineering''' *'Chief Of Operations-Jean-Luc Picard(USS Zumwalt DDG 1000)Head of Medical' *'Tat-Aluf(Vice Admiral)-Captain Laa'fa(BKFighter)Head of Intel' *'Aluf-Mishne(Rear Admiral Upper)-Androv Golovco(Sn1per01)Head of Defense' *'Sgan-Aluf(Rear Admiral Lower)-Johnson(Rth1131999)Head of Flying Ships' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Asaf Hersch(Ilikestuffnthings)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Theodore Grey(Admiral Phoenix)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-John Derpington(CaptMCDerpington)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Guy(I Am That Guy)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-' *'Seren(Captain)-Elmo Zumwalt(USS Nathan James DDG-151)' *'Seren(Captain)-Harrington(USS Zumwalt DDG 1000Second)' *'Seren(Captain)-Reddy(USS Zumwalt DDG 1000Third)' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-Ben Rosen(Garrymarc)' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' War Status * Defcon 5 * Peace Alliances We welcome any alliances to us * USNF * ANF * AFOH * BKFN * AIF * AF * DPl * UAC Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies Disputed * Russian Navy * Prometheus Navy * Hydraxis Navy * Atarashimono Navy * Soviet Naval Fleet * Regia Marina Flagships Mahdjdjieka ndjdjesksm.jpg|David Marcus's Flagship, INS Eilat 501. She is also the Flagship of the Navy. IMG 1497.jpg|Johnson's Temporary Flagship, INS Angel. IM_2045.JPG|Jean-Luc Picard's Flagship, INS Daring I-68. Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Gal.jpg|INS Gal patrolling Israeli waters Sa'ar 331.jpg|Sa'ar 331 running Sea Trials Dolphin.jpg|A German-built Dolphin Class Submarine Reshef.jpg|INS Reshef Ins Dolphin.jpg|INS Dolphin running Missile Drills Tannin.jpg|Super Dolphin INS Tannin preparing to Dive Hetz.jpg|INS Hetz Friends.jpg|USS Minnesota and INS Hetz Eilat.jpg|INS Eilat, Sa'ar 2 Missile Boat Mivtach3.jpg|INS Mivtach, Sa'ar 1 Patrol Boat 72.jpg|INS Miznak, Sa'ar 72 Corvette Ins72.jpg|INS Miznak testing her Gabriel Missile System Sad.jpg|INS Reshef discovers the INS Dakar Shipwreck imagejakal.jpg|INS Jakal imageReneg3.jpg|INS Reverent INS Moshe.jpg|INS Moshe on patrol off of Tel Aviv Image (1).jpg|Coastal Patrol Flagship image (2).jpg|Coastal Patrol Flagship in drydock Haifa.jpg|INS Haifa, the Israelis first Super Warship INF Misos.jpg|INF Misos sailing along the Israeli coast. She is Israel's first flying ship. AH-06.jpg|AH-06 Class Hospital Frigate TyphonII.jpg|Typhon-II Class Light Cruiser TyphonI.jpg|Typhon-I Class Destroyer Chimera.jpg|Chimera-Class Attack Submarine Charybdis .jpg|Charybdis Class Escort Carrier Halifax.jpg|Halifax Class Hospital Ship IM 1881.jpg|Space Station Cholol cebrene.JPG|INS Pisa knosssus.JPG|INS Knossus catherine.JPG|INS Catherine INS_SunburstCA.jpg|INS Sunburst 5 miles from port after Sea Trails E-475.jpg|E-475 Class Light Cruiser IMG 1497.jpg|INF Angel IM 1505.jpg Naval Roster Category:Navies/Fleets